


Bath Time Fun

by Ellie226



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really thought that Papa was the pushover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Fun

Papa was trying to get Blaine ready for bed. It was his first time doing the bedtime routine entirely without Kurt, and Sebastian was pretty proud of himself. Things were going well.

“I want bubbles,” Blaine insisted, standing in front of the cabinet that held the bubbles. He put his arms up, jumping a few times in a futile effort to reach.

Sebastian went over, remembering what Kurt always did, “What do you say, mon petit polisson?”

Blaine turned to look at Sebastian, smiling sweetly, “Please I have bubbles in my bath, Papa? We gots rainbow ones.”

Sebastian obligingly pulled the bin down, locating the requested rainbow bubble bar and handing it over to Blaine.

“Can you crumble it up in the water, mon bebe?”

Blaine nodded happily, kneeling at the bathtub and crunching up the bar until it was like wet sand. Putting his hands under the running water, he giggled a little.

“See? It turn-ded my water all blue,” he said, smiling happily at Papa. 

Bubbles were awesome, and Daddy only let Blaine have them some of the time because Daddy said they dried out his skin. And he was never ‘llowed to use the whole bar because that was a waste, and Daddy said it would make him itchy.

Sebastian smiled, sitting down on the toilet lid and pulling Blaine over. “I see. Its pretty,” Sebastian responded, pulling at Blaine’s bowtie. Blaine held still as Papa undressed him, giggling when Sebastian got distracted. Pulled into Papa’s lap, they spent several minutes kissing before Blaine gigglingly insisted upon getting into the tub.

Dumping toys in with Blaine, Papa happily sat beside the tub and listened to the epic adventures of Blaine’s troop of super turtles from outer space, and their battles with the dreaded soap bar of doom.

When Blaine started to shiver, Papa tried to convince him to get out of the tub. Unsuccessfully.

“I’m not even barely wrinkled up yet though, Papa?” Blaine insisted, holding up his hands as proof. “Please? ‘m havin’ fun.”

With a wink, Sebastian turned on the tap again, adding fresh water in to replace the cooled down bath. “Okay, but no telling Daddy. I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to let you stay in there all night.”

He was rewarded with a giant smile, along with Blaine pulling him forward for a kiss. “Thank you, Papa! I won’t stay in all night! Just a little bit longer so the turtles can finish.”

Before Sebastian could answer, he heard his cell phone ringing. He’d left it in the living room, too focused on Blaine tugging his hand along toward the bathroom.

“Monkey, I have to go and get that,” Sebastian said, standing up. He grabbed a towel, but Blaine shook his head.

“I can be okay. Promise, Papa.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure if Kurt would let Blaine stay in the tub, but reasonably, Blaine was a grown up. He’d be fine. Sebastian would just take a quick call.

“Okay, mon petit, but no standing up. Deal?”

Blaine nodded seriously, folding his hands in his lap and sitting still. He could be a good boy while Papa was busy. Sebastian rushed out, eager to grab his phone while it was still ringing.

His resolve to sit still lasted about 30 seconds into his game, when he realized that the evil soap’s bubble fortress was melting. He tried to swish his arms through the water; that’s what Daddy did to make it bubblier, but it didn’t work.

Frowning, Blaine looked at the sink. Papa had left the bin with bubbles in it on the counter. He’d said not to stand up, but there’s no way Papa could have anticipated that Blaine’s bubbles would deflate. Blaine would be careful.

Kneeling up on his knees, Blaine reached out, just catching the bin and bringing it over. Sitting back down on his bottom, Blaine smiled widely. He’d gotten the bubbles, and he hadn’t stood up!

Considering his options, Blaine pulled out another rainbow bar, crumbling it under the still running tap. There were still a lot of rainbow bubbles though. Those were the best ones, in Blaine’s opinion. The glitter bubbles were cool, but they turned the water yellow, which was a little gross.

Although...if the glitter bubbles turned the water yellow, and the rainbow bubbles turned the water blue, then probably, adding in two glitter bubbles on top of the two rainbow bubbles would make green. That was just science.

Daddy probably wouldn’t like that science, but it was Papa tonight, and Blaine figured that he would be excited about lots of bubbles too. He liked it when Blaine was happy about stuff.

He didn’t waste any more time thinking about bubbles, grabbing two glitter bars and crumbling them right up. This was going to be awesome. 

Grabbing his turtles, Blaine returned to his game, and promptly became so involved that he didn’t notice the slight problem that was created by using four bubble bars. Namely, that soap bar’s bubble fortress was invading everything. Not until the bubbles had gotten very high. 

When he noticed, Blaine panicked. This was not good. There was a wall of bubbles in the bathtub, and Blaine was sitting in the middle of it. As Blaine watched the bubbles grow higher, he revised his original opinion. This was beyond not good. This was bad. This was really bad, and Daddy was almost definitely going to spank when he heard about it.

Sebastian had sat down on the couch, and he was arguing with his mother. It was the same damn argument that they always had, and Sebastian didn’t want to go back into the bathroom until it was done. Blaine got upset when people fought. Trusting that Blaine was simply finishing up his game, Sebastian focused on getting his mother off of the phone.

Blaine considered his options. He could call Papa. Papa didn’t spank. He usually laughed when Blaine did something naughty. Of course, then he wouldn’t trust Blaine to be in the bath by himself, and Sebastian might feel like he had to tell Daddy. Blaine rejected that idea. Instead, he pulled the plug on the bath, hoping that the bubbles would just whoosh out.

No whooshing. If anything, the bubbles seemed to continue to multiply and Blaine really began to panic. “Whoosh,” he whisper ordered. “Whoosh damn you.”

This was bad. Blaine stood up, carefully getting out of the bath tub and locking the bathroom door. He needed time.

“Blaine?” Sebastian called from the living room, “Is everything okay?”

“Uh huh; ever’thing is fine,” Blaine insisted, letting out a relieved sigh when Papa went back to his telephone call. Blaine wasn’t sure what was going on, but he could hear French, so it was probably Papa’s maman. That could take a while.

Considering the problem from a new angle, Blaine let out a little whine, then tried turning on the shower.

Sebastian was wrapped up in his conversation, but he did hear the shower turn on. “Maman, je dois aller. Non! Je dois aller. Au revoir.”

Getting up, Sebastian walked quickly to the bathroom. He hadn’t left the door shut, and he wasn’t thrilled to find it not only shut, but locked.

“Blaine? Open the door,” he ordered, knocking.

Blaine looked at the door, biting his lip, “Inna minute, Papa. I just gotta...finish somefin’.”

“No, right now,” Sebastian responded, adding, “mister. I want that door unlocked.”

“I wanna-”

“Now, Blaine Riley,” Sebastian ordered, trying to make himself sound like Kurt. “This minute. Do I need to count?”

Blaine considered that, then said, “You countin’ to five or to three?”

“Blaine!”

Blaine looked at the still unwhooshing bubbles, then the door. Papa sounded mad, and Blaine didn’t want Papa to be mad, but he would prob’ly tell Daddy about the bubbles, but he would maybe tell Daddy about the door? Blaine was very confused, and he stomped his foot in frustration. Then, he slipped.

He didn’t hurt himself, not really, but he was surprised. Sebastian was more than surprised. He was terrified. He heard the thumb, and Blaine’s shocked little yelp, and he began pounding on the door.

“Open up right now!”

Blaine sat on the floor, trying to figure out what to do, and Sebastian ran to the junk drawer in the kitchen, shifting through things until he found the key. Racing back to the bathroom, Sebastian unlocked the door and found Blaine on the floor.

“Oh, mon bebe,” he murmured, kneeling beside the boy. “What happened?”

“I fell,” Blaine said hesitantly. Maybe Papa wouldn’t notice that he’d made a big mess and then ignored him?

Sebastian sighed, checking Blaine over, “Did you hurt yourself?”

Blaine shook his head, watching Papa warily. Daddy would have already hurried him to time out. 

“This is why we don’t stand up in the tub,” Sebastian lectured, surprised to hear that coming out of his mouth. Turning to the tub to pull the plug, Papa realized that there was no water in the tub. Just bubbles. Lots and lots of bubbles. “Polisson? What happened?”

“I wanted green bubbles in my bath?” Blaine offered. 

Sebastian ran a hand over his face, frustrated and unsure. Looking at the mess, he finally said, “I want you to go sit in time out please while I clean this up.”

“Oh Papa,” Blaine whined, “I hate-”

“Go,” Sebastian ordered.

Blaine hurried to time out, and stood shivering, still wet, while Sebastian surveyed the disaster that was the bathroom. With a sigh, he began trying to deflate the bubbles and force them down the drain. Then, he mopped up the water on the floor with towels. Once that was accomplished, Sebastian tried to come up with something else to do. Realizing there was nothing, he slowly made his way to the living room.

“Oh bebe,” he murmured, realizing that Blaine was still soaking wet and now cold. “Come here,” he ordered, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping Blaine up. Sitting on the couch, he pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Chafing Blaine’s arms, Sebastian tried to come up with what he was supposed to say.

Blaine leaned against Papa, waiting for the lecture to start. After what seemed like an interminable period of time, he took pity on Papa and started it himself.

“‘m sorry I made a bad choice.”

Sebastian nodded at that, saying, “What bad choice are you talking about, Blaine Riley?”

That wasn’t good. Papa almost never called him Blaine Riley, especially not after Blaine stopped doing whatever he’d been doing.

“Using all the bubbles and making a big mess,” Blaine sighed. He was prob’ly gonna get sent to bed early. He didn’t want to go to bed early.

Sebastian shook his head, “Nope. Try again short stuff.”

Blaine looked at him, confused. “‘m not ‘posed to use that many, Papa.”

“Uh huh. That probably wasn’t the best plan. I bet it was pretty cool looking though.”

Blaine smiled, “Yeah. It was really cool.”

Sebastian stopped smiling, giving Blaine a stern look, “What did you promise me you weren’t going to do?”

“Stand up inna bath tub,” Blaine said, looking down at his hands.

“Do you understand why I told you not to do that?”

Blaine’s voice dropped lower, and he mumbled, “Because it’s dangerous. I could fall down.”

Sebastian nodded, saying, “You did fall, didn’t you? Papa knew what he was talking about.”

“Yeah,” Blaine admitted. “Sorry I didn’t listen.” After a minute, he said, “You gonna tell Daddy?”

“I am,” Sebastian said.

Blaine pleaded, “Papa, please don’t. Daddy’ll spank me, and that hurts lots. I learned my lesson; I won’t stand up in the bath again. Promise!”

“Daddy isn’t going to spank you,” Sebastian told him calmly.

“Yes he will!” Blaine insisted, pouting. He didn’t want Daddy to spank him.

“No, he isn’t,” Sebastian said, explaining, “I’m going to. I’m the one you disobeyed, and you could have gotten really hurt, polisson.”

Blaine jerked away, standing up and wrapping the blanket around himself, “Papa! No! Don’t spank me!”

“I’m going to spank you, Blaine Riley Anderson. You were naughty,” Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s arm, keeping a grip on the boy. He felt like he was reciting a weird script, based on what he’d heard Kurt say.

“Nooooo,” Blaine whined, squirming.

“Yes,” Sebastian insisted, tugging at the blanket so it fell away and then pulling the boy across his knee. “You listen to Papa, and you don’t do things that are dangerous. I get that you were worried that I was going to get mad about the bubbles, but covering up something that’s a little naughty by doing something that I’ve expressly forbidden you from doing is not okay. It’s a big not okay, Blaine. Do you understand?”

“Yes! You don’t gotta spank me!” 

This wasn’t going to get any easier. Raising a hand, Sebastian brought it down sharply on Blaine’s bottom, surprised by the way a handprint whitened and then went pink. He’d done some spanking with past boyfriends, but he’d never punished anyone.

“You listen to Papa,” he lectured. “You don’t disobey me. You certainly don’t disobey me because you’re trying to hide that you did something you think you’ll get in trouble for.” 

Continuing the spanking, Sebastian asked, “What did you think I’d do about the bubbles, Blaine?”

“Time out. Or tell Daddy, and then he would spank me.” He squirmed; it wasn’t as bad as Daddy spanking, but this was his Papa! Papa didn’t spank!

Sebastian nodded, considering what Blaine had said. “I might have told Daddy about it, polisson, but you probably wouldn’t have been in any trouble. You were curious; that’s all. Now, because you tried to cover it up, you disobeyed me, and you fell, and now you’re getting a spanking.”

Blaine nodded, crying now. Papa might not spank as hard as Daddy, but it still didn’t feel good.

Sebastian wasn’t sure when he was supposed to stop, but he knew that Blaine was crying, and the skin on his backside was dark pink. 

Resting a hand on Blaine, Papa asked, “Are you going to disobey me again? Especially about your safety?”

Blaine shook his head, and Sebastian began to gently rub. “Then we’re all done, polisson.”

If Sebastian was expecting the hugs and cuddles that Blaine was generally eager for, he shouldn’t have. Blaine forced himself up, crossing his arms over his naked chest and glaring.

“You’re not fair! You don’t spank! You can’t just ‘cide to spank me all the sudden!” he lectured.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that, responding, “There had to be a first spanking, mon petit.”

“Nu uh!” Blaine insisted. “You’re not fair. I hate you!”

Turning tail, Blaine ran to the bedroom and crawled under the covers. Hugging Hugo tightly to his chest, he cried. 

Papa sat on the couch, slack jawed. He’d never heard Blaine say something like that before, and he didn’t know how to respond. Was Blaine right? He hadn’t spanked before, and Blaine clearly hadn’t been expecting it. As he was pondering, Kurt came through the door.

“Hi! Did you and the baby leave me dinner?” Catching sight of Sebastian’s face, Kurt slowed. “Oh no, what did he do?”

“Oh, you know. He hates me,” Sebastian said, trying for flippant. It didn’t work.

Kurt went to his side, sitting down and taking his hands. “What happened, Seb?”

“I was giving him his bath, and maman called, and I left him in the tub because he swore, he swore, Kurt, that he wouldn’t stand up. So, he decided to add more bubbles, and then, when that got out of control, he stood up, locked the door, and tried to clean up.”

Kurt nodded, “Then what?” he asked gently.

“He wouldn’t open the door for me, and he slipped. I was so mad, Kurt. When I got in the bathroom, I put him in time out, then I spanked him.”

“And that’s when he told you that he hated you?” Kurt asked, smiling sympathetically.

“It’s not funny!”

“Honey,” Kurt told him, “I’m not laughing. The first, and only, time that he told me he hated me, was right after the first real spanking he earned. He hated the spanking. Not you.”

“You mean I don’t have to hear that again?”

“You won’t,” Kurt said grimly, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboard that he stored spices in, he pulled out a blue, glass bottle. Retrieving a spoon, he walked back out to Sebastian. “Two spoonfuls of it.”

“What is it?” Sebastian asked, puzzled.

Kurt smiled, handing it off, “Cod liver oil. Blaine hates it. It’s why he only said it to me one time.”

“What does it do?” 

“Just tastes awful,” Kurt reassured him. “It’s like washing out his mouth, but I don’t like using soap. Plus, this has Omega threes in it, so it’s actually kind of nutritious.”

“I don’t want to-to give him something that makes him not say what he’s thinking to me,” Sebastian objected.

Kurt nodded, explaining, “He’s allowed to talk. He is not allowed to say mean, hurtful things.” When Sebastian didn’t say anything, Kurt knocked his shoulder against Sebastian’s. “He hates it. He’ll cry. And he’ll remember not to say that again. Because it is mean, Sebastian. I don’t like it, and he knows damn well that we don’t say things like that to each other.”

“Fine,” Sebastian groaned, standing up. “You swear it’ll work though?”

Kurt nodded, watching the man walk to the bedroom. Relaxing back against the couch, he waited for Seb to finish.

When Papa entered the bedroom, he found a Blaine sized lump under the covers. Sitting beside the shape, he patted him.

“Come up here, mon petit,” he said quietly.

Blaine squeezed Hugo, shaking his head, “Nu uh.”

He wasn’t expecting Papa to swat him, and he yelped when it happened. “Why you do that?” he wailed.

“Come. Up. Here.”

Sitting, Blaine pouted at Papa, face changing when he saw the bottle. “No-o-o-o-o-o, Papa. You don’t need that,” he said, pointing. 

“Yeah, I do,” Sebastian replied, forcing himself to remain calm. “Why do I have this?”

“I don’t like the yuck medicine.”

“Good. Then we won’t have to repeat this. Why do I have the...yuck medicine?”

“I said something naughty,” Blaine muttered, scowl firmly on his face.

“The fact that you’re not even willing to repeat what you said tells me that you know you shouldn’t have said it, Blaine Riley,” Kurt said, standing in the doorway. “Go on. What did you say to Papa?”

Blaine mumbled something, and Kurt shook his head, “I can’t hear you. What did you say to Papa?”

“I hate you,” Blaine mumbled, only slightly louder.

“Do we say things like that to each other?” Sebastian asked, making his voice stronger. He was the one Blaine had said it to; he needed to handle this.

“No sir.”

Kurt nodded, “Then I think you know what to expect.”

Sebastian slowly poured a spoonful of cod liver oil, then held it up to Blaine’s mouth. After a shudder, Blaine opened up and quickly swallowed it.

“Yuck! Yuck, Papa! Yucky!”

“One more,” Sebastian said, steeling himself against the puppy dog eyes.

“Noooooo! Papa! I won’t say it again!”

Sebastian took a deep breath, pouring another spoonful, “One more, then we’re done.”

Blaine swallowed the second spoonful, trying to glare and failing. “That’s gross,” he choked out.

“Well, as yucky as that tastes, it’s not nearly as yucky as what you said to Papa earlier. And I better never hear you say that again, do you hear me?” Kurt asked, taking the bottle away from Sebastian.

“Come on mon bebe,” Sebastian offered, standing up. “Let’s get you into jammies and brush your teeth.”

When Blaine didn’t move, too pouty to do as he was told, Kurt pulled him up by one arm. “I don’t think disobeying Papa is the best route to go right now, monkey. Go on; he’s being nice enough to let you brush your teeth; I’d take him up on the offer because you know that I wouldn’t let you get away with this that easily.”

Grouchy, Blaine followed Papa into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then, after getting his pajamas on, he crawled into bed with Hugo.

“Go ‘way. I don’t want cuddles or stories,” he insisted, pulling the covers over himself.

“Blaine,” Papa said helplessly.

“‘m tired.”

Sebastian leaned over, kissing Blaine, “Good night.”

“Night.”

Wandering out to the living room, Sebastian collapsed on the couch next to Kurt. “You found leftovers?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “Where’s Blaine?”

“He’s tired, and he wants to sleep. Alone. Or at least, he wants me the hell away from him.”

“He’ll get over it,” Kurt promised, pulling Sebastian over. “I swear. He’s pissed right now, but he’ll get over it.”

“Promise?”

Kurt smiled at Sebastian; he sounded a lot like Blaine right now. “Yeah. He’ll be fine by tomorrow morning. He can’t stay mad long.”

Sebastian nodded, and they cuddled together on the couch. Blaine lay back in the bedroom, curled up, backside smarting and a lingering taste of fish and peppermint in his mouth. 

He did hate Papa. It wasn’t fair! Papa didn’t spank! He couldn’t just decide that he was going to start. And it wasn’t fair to make him drink the yuck medicine just because he had said something mean. 

Blaine tried to hold on to that feeling of outrage, but slowly, Hugo started to change his mind. He tried to argue with the monkey.

“Is not fair,” he whispered. “I wouldn’t’ve misbehaved if I’d knowed he’d spank me. No Hugo! It isn’t!”

He listened for a minute, then tried to defend himself, “But I’d’ve been good for Daddy! No! That’s not-it’s-people have different ‘lationships, Hugo. It’s not the same.”

Blaine didn’t particularly like hearing what Hugo had to say. That Blaine misbehaving for Papa wasn’t okay. That he didn’t act that way for Daddy, and he should be good for Papa too. His tummy started to hurt, thinking about how the night had gone, and he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine, Hugo. Fine. I will tell him,” he muttered, standing up. “You’re staying here though; you’re too bossy. Sidekicks don’t tell superheroes what to do. You need ‘medial sidekick training.”

Leaving the monkey on the bed, Blaine slowly shuffled out to the living room, where Daddy and Papa were sitting together.

“Papa?” he mumbled, very quietly.

Sebastian sat up, “What’s wrong mon petit? Did you have a bad dream?”

Twisting his hands together nervously, Blaine stared at his feet and swallowed. “No sir.”

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine mumbled something, and Sebastian held out his hand. “Come ‘ere mon bebe. I can’t hear you.”

Slowly, he walked to Daddy and Papa, then stood in front of them. “‘m sorry I was naughty for you, Papa. I should’ve been good, and ‘m sorry.”

“Come ‘ere,” Sebastian said, pulling the boy into his lap. “Thank you for apologizing.”

Blaine finally looked up, “I don’t hate you, Papa. I was mad, and I said it, but I don’t mean it.” 

His eyes were full of tears, and Sebastian couldn’t help but squeeze him tighter, “I know that mon polisson. I know. Don’t you think Papa knows that you just said it because you were upset you got a spanking? I’m not mad at you; you got punished, and it’s over now.”

“Blaine, what does it mean when you get punished?” Kurt asked, voice very gentle.

“I did somethin’ naughty.”

Kurt nodded, “Yeah, that’s it. You did something naughty, but what else?”

“It’s over,” Blaine mumbled.

“Yeah. Punishment’s over, and you’re not in trouble anymore.”

“My tummy still hurts,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt stood up, making his way to the kitchen, “Daddy’s going to make you some warm milk, and then we’re going to bed. Together. No more pouty boys by themselves in the bedroom.”

Blaine nodded at that, and he waited with Sebastian on the couch. Papa wasn’t mad anymore, and Daddy must not be either. Everything was fine. Except...

“Papa? You gon’ spank me now?”

“I don’t know,” Seb murmured, “Are you going to behave yourself for Papa now?”

Blaine considered that carefully, finally saying, “Prob’ly? I will try?”

Sebastian nodded, “Then I will try to not have to spank you.”

“‘k,” Blaine snuggled against Papa, and they didn’t talk for a while. It had been a long night.


End file.
